


非典型性ABO（二）

by Faustiane



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	非典型性ABO（二）

前情提示，内含：凹凸，黑三角（金钱—露中—冷战），极东（敌），好茶

第七日清晨，亚瑟柯克兰才从结合热潮后的混沌清醒过来。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，忽觉得手臂一阵酸麻。视线向下看去，怀中黑发如瀑的Omega仍然熟睡着，被子的一角堪堪挂在细腰的窈窕之处。

刚刚醒来没多久，意识还不是很清晰。他刚想拉过被子替那人盖好，忽然看见自己的身上和对方肩头上的青紫痕迹，伸出去的手伸到一半就停在了半空。

霎时间，他想起了所有这一周之内做过的荒唐事情。

他们在豪华的主卧里度过了昏天暗地的六天。浓郁的信息素激烈地碰撞在一起，溢得到处都是。奇异的外星病毒完全摧毁了Alpha的发情期。越是顶级的Alpha。发情的时间也就越长。

他的脑海中闪回过无数香艳的片段。那些风度尽失地渴求着Omega的爱抚和垂怜，以及记忆犹新的，浸泡在情欲中长达七天毫无尊严的祈求……

柯克兰勉强地揉了揉太阳穴，只觉一阵刺痛猛地突入神经中枢。

他捡起掉落在地上的睡衣，束好衣带。回头看了一眼自己名义上的妻子，几乎毫不犹豫地抽身而去。

他来到书房推门而入，看见桌面上堆满了继续处理如小山高的文件。抚摸着太阳穴感到头痛欲裂。

其实，当亚瑟柯克兰醒来没过多久，王耀也就醒了。长年习武让他始终对周围保持着一定的警觉。只是他那时还有些迷迷糊糊的，很久都没觉得这么累了，像无数小针戳刺着腿部肌肉和关节。浑身上下泛着细麻的酸疼。

他翻身起床，强忍着空腹和虚脱带来的不适，披了件薄衣走出屋外。却见丈夫已经穿戴整齐，满面寒霜地提着公文包直奔门厅入口，留给他是一片昂贵的滚滚衣角。

他连忙追上问了一句：“今晚回来吃饭吗？”Omega刚刚陪伴Alpha度过发情期。嗓子有些哑哑的，不复往日清澈动听。

被骤然喊停脚步的Alpha抬起头，抬起头，望了楼上攀着扶手的妻子一眼。从牙缝中挤出一行字：“不回。我有很多事要忙。”

这句话虽然未表露过太过于明显的憎恶情绪，起码也说明了Alpha拒人千里之外的冷漠态度。但这急转直下的态度变化，使整整一周肌肤相贴的温存成了一场荒谬的笑话。冰冷带刺地戳进心里，将五脏六腑搅得鲜血淋漓。

王耀面上对这份冷淡不曾动容，简短地应答一句知道了。待柯克兰走后便独自回了屋，走进浴室仔细地沐浴梳洗。

淋喷头打开，水声哗哗而下。

热腾腾的水雾弥漫。他扶着墙，冷静地思考着。

其实，他早该习惯的。当初嫁入外交官的大门时就已经打算主动回避自己的丈夫了。自己的家族需要一个安插在政府高层人员中的眼线，而孤身一人、迫切在外交部站稳脚跟的柯克兰需要一个背景深厚的家族门庭的妻子来充点门面。他们这桩婚姻简直再合适不过。百益而无一害。

他抚过身体的那些淤青和肿胀之处，透明的水流缓缓流过。这些无疑就是欢乐纵情的证据，仿佛一记响亮的耳光箍在自己的脸上，令年轻的家主有些着恼。

他匆匆扯过毛巾胡乱擦干身体和头发，回到自己的卧室，将一柄浑白的玉簪熟稔地插入发间。

当王氏收到家主回门的通知后，立刻人仰马翻地忙碌起来。

派去迎接家主的飞船停在离外交官府邸的第三个街区之外，就在一栋不引人瞩目的废弃工厂内。几个打扮都近于小厮一样的Beta几乎从通道上滚了出来，单腿跪在王耀脚边。

“先生辛苦，长老传唤！”

王耀随手把披风递给他们：“去把飞船调成曲速前进状态，晚上我要去谈一笔生意，越快越好。”

王氏家族的聚集地，位于整个星际领地的最低点，也就是C国。尽管星际政府颁布的各项律令条约森严而苛刻，基本上遍地都处在监控之下，但整个王氏就像一张硕大而隐藏的网，张罗着铺开，所有的生意往来尽在敌方与政府的眼皮子底下，同时将整个星际所有微小的动向尽数获悉。

回到家中，浑身的疲劳这才慢慢舒展开来。

王耀端坐于大厅上首之位，转动着拇指上的玉戒，余光注意到了仆从簇拥着长老们鱼贯而入。

他和善地笑着：“几位老先生，近来可好？”

其中一位瞥见了家主脖颈上欲遮未遮而露出的一点红痕，木然地扶着烟斗，一言未发。而另一位鬓发皆白的老者首先叹了口气，看向年轻的家主：“小耀啊，这么多年——辛苦你了。”

他答道：“这事是我自愿的。与其他人的决定没有关系。”

老者凝思片刻：“这些日子，我们都在讨论，要不要就这么算了，把你撤回来，在家待几年。”

一个侍者上前，端着一份红绳束好的文件。

王耀将其展开，却见是一份用星际标准通用语言写好的一份离婚协议。白纸黑字，泾渭分明。他看向老者，有些疑惑：“为什么突然给我这个？”

之前那位静默的长老忽然发话，烟斗敲了敲桌面，磕出几根烟丝：“你大伯伯是心疼你在那种冰窖里待着，早点叫你回来享受几天清净日子。”

由于近几十年来，发展的科技水平早已研制出让Omega摆脱脆弱，任人摆布的药品。失去了传统的结合方式，Omega无需像柔弱的藤攀附着Alpha，喜恶去留全凭自己做主。而Alpha本就是极其独立的种群，谁也不能在他们面前指手画脚。

这对夫妻一直背向而立三年有余，他们对彼此毫不相欠。当初相敬如宾，如今也应当是毫无干系。只是突如其来的病毒入侵到他们中间，将一切都变了模样，三年多来小心维持的两极分立一下子偏离了轨迹。很多事情被提前提上日程或即将被改变，让他对未来的生活感到以有些茫然。

王耀捏着纸卷，指尖拨弄着纸张尖锐的一角，久久的不说话。

“这件事，容我再等等。”

长老们不约而同地叹了口气：“罢了，请您早做决断。”

老者颇有深意地看着年轻的家主：“希望您早点认清现实，做出一个更好的选择。为这个家也好，也是为您自己着想。”

见再无言语，王耀便站起来拱手相送。他本来想的是找一个合适的机会对他丈夫提出这件事。就好比，等到医药局已经对这种外星病毒针对Alpha发情期的症状研制出了彻底解决的药物以后，再协商离婚也不迟。

星际外交局中。

一名同事端着咖啡凑近到神情阴鸷的外交官旁边。“怎么了”三个字还没问出口就被粗暴地断在喉咙里。

“闭嘴。”柯克兰森冷地瞪他一眼。语调中透露着杀之而后快的恨意，“你要是敢多说半个字，立刻从这里滚出去。”

“好嘛。好嘛。只是让你透露点细节而已，我又不会把你怎么样。”对方完全不在意，把垂在脸颊一侧的金发勾至耳后，扬起一道灿烂的笑容：“美人横卧在侧，你居然还来这里上班，说到底或许是经验不足的关系呢。”

想起还残存在四肢中和刚刚脱离发情期的疲惫，耳边这一长串戏谑近似于挑衅的话语更加剧了他身为一个Alpha竟然做出如此下不来台面的事情的恼怒情绪。

亚瑟柯克兰的神情更黑一层，咬牙切齿地大骂：“滚！给我滚出去，现在，立刻就滚！”

啊，他讨厌法国人。尤其是一个远比他愉悦万分的法国人。

入夜，王耀按照约定前往附近星系的某个星球中——所谓的米高梅金宫。

A国，向来被称作为人间天堂，上帝的遗失乐园。是个适合临时会面，一夜风流的销金窟。在这颗星球，由唯一一支家族把持着人们所有的贸易往来，钱财运转如同流水一般。好比直接攥住了整个星际最大的一条动脉。

王耀踏入金宫，立刻有人带他前往最深处，也是最隐秘的一间密室。

今晚，他要谈一笔大生意。各国几方人员都将在此处碰面。

室内温度极低，氧气充足，很容易让人保持在兴奋的状态。

他落座于一方四角长桌一侧，只见对面那位身披雪白裘皮，浅金高贵发色的Alpha家主对他举起一杯干马提尼示意，眸中流转着温和的淡紫波光：“祝您今夜好运。”

“谢谢。”Omega手头尚无饮料，只能点头示意。接着抿起一缕笑容看向场中。发现往常只存在Alpha的局面，如今Omega并非他独自一人。

今夜最大的生意对象——也是这个星际最大的商场庄家的家主，揽着一位黑发黑眸的美人缓缓而来。而那位美人自然是在场的第二位Omega。长得与王氏家主有几分相似。

不过，比起王氏家主那般夺人眼目、灿烂恍若明珠的容貌，这位就显得像一抹淡淡的星光，眸中波澜不惊，犹如两口幽深的古井。他与A国有史以来最年轻的家主一同盛装前来，礼服香囊与华丽的发饰佩戴整齐，但缓缓入座后，便安静地一言不发。

而再次观察那位手握A国家族的家主，他无疑是另外一类站在巅峰上的顶级Alpha。举手投足之间自然透露着接受过良好教育的气质。金发，钢蓝色的双眸与人高马大的身材衬托得他如同骄傲的天神一般，刚入门时就瞬间点燃了全场。

他随手把带来的Omega撇在一边，走过来与他们一一握手。

“Greeting，王先生。”他不急不慢地伸过手来，“我们终于又见面了。”

“琼斯先生，很高兴能拥有和您再次合作的机会。”

王耀与他握手，礼貌性地停留了一秒，旋即分开。

在拗口又难念的外来星系的语言中，团在鼻腔中的气音对于王氏一族所使用的语言里就会显得有些粗鲁。但对方在他念出了自己的名字时候似乎很高兴，尝了一口那位Omega递过来的杜松子酒，尾音愉悦地上扬。

“我不得不说，这是一场宾至如归的宴会。对于您和布拉金斯基先生能够按时出席，我十分的感动。”

王耀以茶代酒，用茶盖撇去浮沫：“能够开门见山的说话，是你一辈子都学不会的习惯，阿尔弗雷德。”

“我倒是觉得，这里一句真话也没有呢。”坐于稍远处的Alpha阴鸷而锐利地盯着另一位Alpha。正显得他的耐心即将告罄一般，如远山般寒冷的信息素隔着一张桌面缓缓蔓延过来。

另一位Omega皱了皱眉，将手中精致的小折扇挡在鼻下。

王耀带着不变的笑容，看向了那位金发Alpha。

“你今晚打得什么算盘？”

阿尔弗雷德毫不在意地笑笑。在长长的一段引言，其中不少包含了对王氏家主的赞美，两句话就要夹一句，“当然，在A国，Omega……”之后，直言不讳地说出最近进口到A国的一笔监视器材的订单将由今晚的游戏赢家获得。

“这笔生意的总额将比这张桌子上所有的筹码加起来还要多出两位数。”阿尔弗雷德故意停顿一下，“A国财力雄厚，我手头有充足的资金支持今晚的游戏，只要各位玩得起。同样，我也是很讲风度的，若是有人想要跳过今晚的游戏也不是不可以。我今晚住在格拉斯套房，欢迎来跟我私下谈谈。”

王耀没有任何表示，只是在听到阿尔弗雷德这样形容这笔订单数目的时候略微挑高了眉毛。

他这会有些淡淡的烦躁，想直接抽身而去。即使得不到这笔订单并不会削弱王氏的存在感。他对阿尔弗雷德的游戏并不算太感兴趣——好吧，这也并非实话，金钱总是甜美的。

另一位Alpha口音浓重的告诉阿尔弗雷德可以停止做梦了。

表示尊敬的掌声过后，由那位戴着白色手套的Omega充当荷官。

在收到金发Alpha的首肯之下，那位Omega点了点头。木屐点地，哒哒哒地走过去站在桌前中央。

他的声音如同敲打清脆的竹板，很是干净利落的少年嗓音。

“各位，游戏开始了。我们即将进行的是无限制桌面德州扑克，三位玩家，不换位置。请允许我来代表庄家。三位发牌顺序，由我正在准备的套牌顺序决定。”

他手法凌厉地将牌发向在场的一位Omega，两位Alpha。动作极为熟练。

“请翻牌。”

王耀将面前的纸牌翻开，一张黑桃K。而其他两张是方块七，和红心二。

黑色短发Omega指向王耀。

“您先请，大小盲注？”

王耀按兵不动：“20万，小盲注。”

“跟。”阿尔弗雷德推出一枚花筹，“50万，大盲注。”

布拉金斯基大手一挥。

荷官应声答道：“让。本局请琼斯先生先下注。”

重新洗牌后，他翻出五面公牌，摊开。

黑桃六，红桃Q，梅花六，红桃J，方块A。

随后发给每人两张底牌。

阿尔弗雷德压着手底的牌看了一眼，稍稍侧身对着站在身后的应侍生：“去把我的雪茄拿来。”

王耀轻咳一声，随即打断应侍生的动作。

他微笑着，尽可能委婉地提醒对面的金发Alpha，他不喜欢烟味，家里那位也是向来都不抽烟的。

“怎么？”阿尔弗雷德划出一个冰冷又危险的笑容，“外交官夫人这么快就身体不舒服了？”

另一位Alpha不悦地叩了叩桌面：“该你下注了，屁话那么多。”

在Omega面前，Alpha总有一股天生的优越感。他们掌握着绝大多数的权力和生育资源，这辈子的主要任务就是支撑起整个社会的高层结构和让Omega大着肚子安心下崽，让他们乖乖在家当个美丽的金丝雀，哪儿都别想跑。

金发Alpha不置可否地冷哼一声。回过头去瞥了同他一道来的荷官一眼。

“5000万。”

白金发色的Alpha逐渐勾起一个残忍的弧度，将手中的筹码全都推了出去。

“加注——All in.”

王耀一仰头，将杯中的残茶一饮而尽。

“我跟。All in.”

在游戏尚未开始之前，他已经有一些不耐烦，如今更甚。不过，自从当了家主之后，他必须得为家族履行自己的附加职责。比如眼下的场合，为了谈下这笔生意而不得不进行的金钱游戏，努力忍受Alpha随时随的语言挑衅。

他感到有些疲倦，自己向来不喜欢赌博。可正如他给别人的印象——深不可测，他不喜欢的东西并非不擅长。很久之前他就明白，一些至关重要的事就是由一些登不得大雅之堂的细节决定的。

荷官微垂视线，不敢与Alpha过多眼神交汇。

“请先生们翻牌。”

阿尔弗雷德翻出一张方块六，一张黑桃A。

Omega荷官从公牌中抽出两张六，一张A，和阿尔福雷德的两张底牌放在一起。

“三张六一对A，满堂红！”

金发Alpha托着下巴，还算波澜不惊。

他的视线直接越过荷官，落在了王耀身上，像某种野兽正在打量猎物的目光。

Omega这种生物，容貌越脆弱，越能激发Alpha的保护欲。

可凡事都讲个万一，若是某位Omega戳中了Alpha的软肋，即便是最顶级的种群也不得不停下来审视；要是这位Omega刚好性格桀骜难以驯服，这便大大地刺激了Alpha的征服欲，从骨子里滋生的渴望忽然就旺盛了起来。

可惜，他打量到一半便被荷官说的话语夺去了注意力。

布拉金斯基翻开自己的牌。

荷官重新从公牌里抽出一对六，一张Q。和布拉金斯基得到的两张Q放在一起。

“三张Q一对六，更大的满堂红！”

轮到王耀，他翻出的两张牌与公牌毫无联系。称之为高牌。

荷官看了一眼：“本局的获胜者是布拉金斯基先生。”随后默默码好所有的筹码，按顺序摆放整齐于浅金色Alpha的面前。

金发蓝眼的Alpha一耸肩，不咸不淡地评价：“布拉金斯基先生的运气不错。”

王耀对荷官勾了勾手指：“我需要取更多的筹码来。”

荷官一欠身：“请随我来。”

两人起身告辞。由熟门熟路的荷官Omega带领，引向了与密室相连接的另一个小房间。

那位Omega不急不缓地脱下木屐，踩着扶梯，从高阁处取下满满一捧代表50万的筹码牌，和若干枚圆形花筹。

王耀留意着身边的Omega的一举一动，思虑片刻，还是决定开口：“你是否是，日和家族的人？”

那位Omega低着头笑了笑：“王先生好眼力。”

看他把一枚一枚花筹码好，装进特制的圆筒中，“我出身日和家族的一脉分支，父姓本田。”

王耀接起不慎落在地上的一枚：“当初怎么没想投靠王氏？”

早在十几年前，日和家族处在K国和H国的边境之间。当K国正式与H国宣告开战，日和家族的情况就走上了下坡路。再繁盛的家族在庞大的战争也只会渺小无比。很快，日和家族偌大的一支被拆得四分五裂，家族里的Alpha都跟着去K国当了兵，Beta被H国的士兵抓走充当苦役，而Omega则被彻底地沦为……玩物。

王氏家族与H国比邻而接，摩肩撞踵。如果当初日和家族想要寄王氏篱下，未必会到今日这般苟延残喘的地步。

“谢谢您的关心。”Omega终于不用维持在Alpha面前那副进退有度，恭敬有度的样子了，“投靠王氏，也须得听人言，尽人事。我认为，人生的一切，凡事还是靠自己拿主意比较好。”

他注视着王耀，表情渐渐变得丰富起来。复杂的，探究的，艳羡的，甚至有一丝很克制的嫉恨。客观的说，他这副模样是很容易招惹Alpha的怜爱的。

王耀没有显示出被冒犯的表情，而是带着不变的笑容看着这位面容姣好的Omega。

他干巴巴地说：“比起寄人篱下，我还是决定选择投靠一个权势滔天的Alpha。反正我们Omega的命运向来是家族的棋子，从生到死，向来由人不由己。丈夫高兴的时候，把我们当成漂亮的小宠物抱过来逗弄两下。不高兴的时候，就连发情期也可以毫不留情地撇下我们。那种痛不欲生，大汗淋漓地趴在地上，被人任意观赏的感觉，您体会过吗？”

他一笑，像朵甜甜的罂粟花绽放开来。

“像您这样的人自然是繁忙得没空想这些问题的。”他的语气明显冷了下来，“您的下午，是和其他政府官员的夫人们一起参加聚会，赏花、品茶的。您大把的精力和金钱都是放在保养上，而不是用来谋划复仇这一档子阴险恶心的事情的。外交官先生一定待您很好，养尊处优不说，起码是有尊严地生活着。”

说这些时，他的眼神来回与王耀和自己之间来回巡梭着，声音渐渐变低，目光定在王耀发后的玉簪上，带着某种笑意，仿佛即将缓缓地讲述一个极为恐怖，埋藏于黑暗深处，秘而不宣的故事。

“您拥有的，比我有的可真多呵。”

刹那间，王耀就敢断定此人一定是被派来套话的，而对方的主人是谁他早已心知肚明。可惜的是这已经不是他第一次应对这样的事了，可他真的没有任何耐心继续配合下去了。

“我想你应该知道，我和我的伴侣是公开登记，经过法律承认的。”

他回过头，不再去看向那个Omega。

“注定是你的东西，你会不费吹灰之力，伸手可得；注定不是你的东西，就算妄想得再多，这辈子，永远也不会是你的。”

见王耀抽身就要走，这位Omega一步冲上前抓紧了他的胳膊。这位日和家族的遗孤终于晦涩地显露了这场搭讪的真实意图。

“请您原谅，王先生，您必须回到赌桌旁把游戏进行下去。”

王耀停下，惊疑不定地回头：“你说什么？”

“像您这样的Omega，阿尔弗雷德先生会很乐意提供一些帮助。”对方举起小折扇遮住唇边的笑意，瞥了眼王耀空无一物的左手无名指，“我当然知道。当初您的婚事上了星际报纸的头条，为了家族事业放弃爱情，您当真令人钦佩。”

说完，他怀中抱着满满的筹码，“告辞”一声从王耀身边经过。

一股娇软甜腻的香气遗留在空气中。

顿时，王耀觉得心跳得很快，好像有什么东西在胸口里横冲直撞，快要热热的融化似的。

他回到那间密室。

原先屋中交错的两股Alpha的气息忽然一下子浓烈了数百倍不止。这两位Alpha皆是顶级之辈，他们的气味犹如两柄锋利冷傲的钢铁直袭面门。熏得他差点一个趔趄摔倒在自己的椅子旁边。

王耀涌出又惊又怒的情绪，愤然看向已经行至中央戴起手套的Omega。

可见这一切都是他做的，连他自己也深受其害。他已经无法控制的，黑眸像星星一样的亮着，微红着脸期盼着金发蓝牙Alpha的表扬。

他把影响Omega信息素的药物下在了自己身上。

这般同归于尽的做法竟是为了替他的丈夫图点好处，为自己谋一条生路。简直可悲至极，荒谬至极。

王耀咬着牙把指尖攥向掌心，指甲深深地刻进肉里——荒唐！以为这样就能使他屈服吗？

“先生们，我们的游戏再次开始了。”

Omega荷官的声音柔媚了不止一倍。连那位如冰般冷硬的Alpha也多打量了他一眼。

金发蓝眼的Alpha微笑着起身，向那位Omega走去，眼神却有意无意地看向王耀。

“过来，让我看看你已经湿成什么样了。”

黑色短发的Omega红着脸低下头，不可置信，同时又不敢靠近地注视着金发Alpha缓缓走近。

对方的手毫无阻挡地伸进和服下摆。再拿出来时掌心淋湿一片。

金发Alpha嗤笑一声，伸手大力拍向Omega的臀部，颇有兴味地欣赏着肉浪起伏。

“婊子果然是婊子。”

Omega可怜又不敢大声反抗，声如蚊讷：“先生……还发牌么？”

Alpha不屑作出回应。霸道地把Omega压在赌桌上，一只手抓着他的头发，下身在荷官体内冲撞着。

“你只管发你的牌。不可以手抖。发错一张牌可是要受罚的。”

紫红色的肉棒在雪白的臀间不断进出。场中现状足以令任何Alpha和Omega失去理智。但在座的其他两位并非等闲之辈，尤其是王耀，在影响信息素药物的影响下依然看起来镇定自如。

这般做法无疑就是做给他看的。阿尔弗雷德所擅长的果然如同教科书一般标准的虚张声势。

王耀强迫自己冷静思考，冷眼旁观着Omega荷官颤巍巍地洗牌，码好。

很快，公牌出来了。红心J，方块A，梅花3，黑桃5，方块J。

“请……先生们，下注。”

布拉金斯基：“一千万。”

琼斯头都没抬：“两千万。”

王氏家主冷哼一声，将手头的筹码全都推了出去：“4亿零9千万，都下。”

阿尔弗雷德一愣，猛地抬起头看向坐在对面的黑色长发的Omega。

王耀一勾唇，并褪下自己的羊脂玉扳指，再次放在场中。

“加注——要是我输了，我立刻离开现在的丈夫，带着王氏一起合并进你们任何一方势力。王氏所做的生意，王氏只要七成利。”

话一出口便惊艳了在场的两位Alpha。这样的狠绝果断，放眼整个星际再难找出第二个Omega有这样的魄力。

阿尔弗雷德渐渐扬起了一抹不愧如此的微笑。甚至自己忘还在一个Omega体内。

布拉金斯基也笑了。他的家族坐拥整个星际的80%矿脉与大批资源。其中不少蕴藏的珍贵暗矿仅属于每个家主的私产。

他冲王耀点点头：“一条硅金矿。彩礼够吗？”

王耀无动于衷，他的抗压能力一流。

“要是你是本局赢家，那自然听你的。从这道门走出去，我跟你回家，乘你的车，上你的床，管你喊老公。”

金发Alpha面容阴晴不定。逐渐认真起来：“跟。加注，庄家赢可以免付了这笔生意的全款。若是玩家赢了，庄家直接让出八成利。”

王耀想都没想，一锤定音：“开牌吧。”

Omega荷官胸前的衣服大开着，裹得好好的背带也七零八落的散了下来。他看见自己的丈夫不知收敛地盯着另一个Omega，悲哀地呜咽一声。

“请，各位……翻牌。”

他看向白金色Alpha：“布拉金斯基先生，一个方块2，一个梅4。”

“A2345的顺子！”

荷官抽出公牌，将布拉金斯基的牌放在桌面上，抹成一个好看的小扇形。

王耀感慨一句：“顺子，手气挺好的，可惜不是同花色的。”

阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，翻手开出了两个A。

荷官被Alpha冲撞得左摇右摆，好不容易才接过他的牌。

“琼斯先生……三个A加一对J，最大的满堂红！”

按上局的输赢顺序，王耀是最后一个开的牌。

只见Alpha们的神情越来越严肃，气氛仿佛一下子紧绷至巅峰。

王耀不紧不慢地开出了一个梅花J。

阿尔弗雷德已经露出了势在必得的笑容。离胜利差一步之遥。王耀的满堂红是无论如何也大不过三个A的。胜败已成定局！

但那位Omega从梅花J底下，奇迹般地捻出了一张J——黑桃J。

场中的气氛瞬间降至冰点。

所有人除了王耀以外的血液霎时间几乎凝固住了流动。

随即几秒后被布拉金斯基的一阵抚掌大笑打破僵局。他指着阿尔弗雷德，恨铁不成钢：“我得不到的，你也休想得到！”

Omega荷官喃喃自语：“四个J——炸牌最大！”

这场赌局所有的筹码加起来已经超过了一个天价，就连星际政府的财政部也要忍不住咋舌的数额。以王耀翩然起身，赢得一笔180%利息和赌桌上的所有筹码告终。

米高梅金宫的主人一言不发。令他的Omega吓得不敢多打扰他，提着衣服后退着从小门出去了。

“对了，如果外界再流传什么外交官与夫人不和这种新闻，我本人很乐意出面纠正。”王耀严厉而快速地说完，转身踏上了王氏的飞船。

金发Alpha冷着神色：“你赢的钱一天内就能汇到账户上。当然，这笔生意也是你的。”随后无情地转身离去。

布拉金斯基对即将起航的飞船挥了挥手，神情中带着一丝隐晦的温柔：“小耀，我们下次再见。”

王耀一愣，也笑着挥手：“哦是的，很期待与您下次见面。”

待王氏飞船已经升空，王耀立刻松了口气，在私人休息室里换去被汗湿完的内衫。不断变红的脸色和颤抖的手说明他现在的身体状况极其的不正常。

好不容易换完一件干净衣服，用下去一粒速成药。王耀这才感觉跳得飞快的心才算稍稍安稳了下来。

等他回到家中，时间已经不早了。

家里没有开灯，四周都是黑漆漆的。可他却在空气中敏锐地捕捉到了一丝淡淡的信息素味，那是他丈夫冷淡清远的味道。

他循着味道，一路走到了那件属于夫妻二人共同的房间。

打开房门，只见床边台灯微亮。本该在书房中忙碌公事的丈夫此时却蜷在大床小小的一角，赤裸着上身，腰间随意搭的衣物随时会滑落。他丈夫将他穿过的衣服在身边围了一个小布堆，像筑了一个柔软的巢一样窝在中间，怀里还抱着一件他少年时期穿过的，如今仔细藏起来的动物睡衣。不知道为什么会被他找出来。

他扶着房门，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。竟然觉得之前一直烦闷不已的心情终于找到了一个点平静下来。

也许是门开着，凉风从窗户吹了进来的缘故。他的丈夫飞快地从睡梦中醒来，趴在床上费劲地抬头，看清了是王耀本人这才慢慢地坐起身。

“怎么这么晚才回来，去了哪里？”

王耀有些不愿意，但擅长地编了个谎：“没去哪里。下午去了一趟新开的咖啡厅和几位夫人一起聊天，还约了晚上一起去看的表演。”

“哼。”他的声音低哑微沉，对妻子的晚归非常不满意，想都没想就抛出一连串的问题“表演好不好看？演员帅不帅？A不A？”

王耀使劲忍住笑，花了好大力气：“嗯……跟你差不多？肌肉都挺大块的。”

他的丈夫瞬间拉长一张脸，什么话都没说。起身的时候一条轻薄的丝绸睡衣从他身上掉了下来，让他的脸色更黑一层。

说实话他也不知道自己为什么要这样做，这对于一个Alpha来说实在是太反常了。但偌大的一个家，只有他一个人独自在家批阅公文，实在是……有些焦躁。

“Alpha的味道……”他的丈夫察觉到一丝异样。走过来闻了闻他的脖子，立刻像被侵犯到主权似的皱起鼻子，“赶紧去洗澡，难闻死了。”

王耀低声笑了笑，刚要转身去自己房间。但丈夫经过他身边时突然撞他了一下。低头只见怀中忽然多出一个黑色金蜡封着的，熏过香的信函。

他不解其意地抬头，却对上一抹昂贵的碧绿色。

“这是？”

“外交部发的邀请函。明晚部长请全体部员携家眷入场。”

王耀默默地抬头看着亚瑟柯克兰，他平日上班时梳的一丝不苟的金发在刚刚清浅的睡梦中被弄乱了，垂落的发丝随意搭在额前，却让他看起来英俊得窒息。

虽然说是政府部门发下的正式邀请，他不得不去。但他的丈夫似乎也对半强制性去公开场合......不甚满意？

柯克兰的眼神比他想得还要更嫌弃，不知道是生的哪门子气，转过身大步流星地走向书房。语气生硬得仿佛要掉出冰渣。

“明天去找个医生好好检查一下你的激素水平，这么晚才回家不知道去哪里鬼混，不像话！”

（中）

我原本就想开个车？？越搞越多是干啥

德州扑克一共有52张牌，没有王牌。每个玩家分两张牌作为“底牌”，五张由荷官陆续朝上发出的公共牌。开始的时候，每个玩家会有两张面朝下的底牌。经过所有押注圈后，若仍不能分出胜负，游戏会进入“摊牌”阶段，也就是让所剩的玩家亮出各自的底牌以较高下，持大牌者获胜。  
大牌顺序：  
同花大顺（AKQJ10）＞同花顺（KQJ109）＞炸弹＞满堂红＞同花（同一花色的任意五张牌）＞顺子＞三条（5张中有3个一样的牌）＞两对＞一对＞高牌（彼此毫无关联）

由于这种CP混杂可以写的随心所欲不用放在老福特上的文，我真的是想怎么写就怎么写了┓( ´∀` )┏太太们食用愉快！！


End file.
